Simplify the expression. $ (-3x^{5}-x^{4}-7x) + (5x^{5}-6x ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3x^{5}-x^{4}-7x + 5x^{5}-6x$ Identify like terms. $ - {3 x^5} - \color{#DF0030}{ x^4} - {7 x} + {5 x^5} - {6 x} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -3 + 5 ) x^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ -1 x^4} + { x} $ Add the coefficients. $2x^{5}-x^{4}-13x$